You gave me the courage to love you
by Darrensons
Summary: Zacznijmy wszystko od początku, zabierz mnie tam gdzie to się zaczęło.. Kiedy każda chwila była wypełniona marzeniami o wspólnej przyszłości.
1. Chapter 1

W całym budynku to właśnie Warblersów było słychać najgłośniej, w końcu mieli powód do radości! Sławny Blaine Anderson powrócił. Tęsknił za chłopakami. Tęsknił za tym, co ich łączyło; brakowało mu tradycyjnego stroju Dalton Academy. To było miejsce, do którego należał. Za parę minut wchodzili na scenę, tak, kolejne zawody regionalne. Każdemu chórowi przydzielono odzielne pomieszczenie. Blaine śpiewając z chłopakami, zapominał o wszystkich smutkach, które go ostatnio dręczyły. Zaczyna nowe życie, w nowym, ale równocześnie starym, ukochanym miejscu. Dalton Academy było dla niego pewnego rodzaju opoką.

Kiedy Blaine oświadczył, że wraca do dawnej szkoły, wszyscy oszaleli; tak bardzo brakowało im sławnego Warblera. W McKinley było mu dobrze, w końcu przyszedł tam dla Kurta, ale teraz, kiedy on wyjechał.. sprawy nigdy już nie będą takie same. Nie wiedział, co u niego słychać, stracili jakikolwiek kontakt po tym, jak Blaine wyznał mu całą prawdę. Prosił o zrozumienie, wybaczenie, ale Kurt nie odpowiadał na jego telefonu, kwiaty z ukrytymi karteczkami, nic.

Tak bardzo za nim tęsknił.. Pierwsze dni po rozstaniu były dla Blaine'a najgorsze. Nie chodził do szkoły; każda szafka, każda klasa i każdy korytarz przypominały mu o chwilach, które dzielił z Kurtem. Odizolował się kompletnie od świata - chłopaki z Dalton wiedzieli, że coś jest nie tak, próbowali podjąć jakieś działania, ale Blaine był wszystkiemu przeciwny: po raz pierwszy stracił jakąkolwiek nadzieję. Leżał całymi dniami w łożku, torturując się. Przeglądał wszystkie zdjęcia, jakie razem mieli; na komórce, na laptopie, na ścianach, w ramkach, miał ich mnóstwo. Miał nawet specjalny album, który nazwał "you gave me the courage to love you", w którym znajdowało sie pełno zdjęć Kurta. Zobaczywszy zdjęcie, na którym Blaine trzyma swojego chłopaka na kolanach, poczuł uścisk w sercu. Tak bardzo chciał go znowu dotknąć, poczuć jego zapach, usłyszeć jego głos i śmiech, który tak bardzo kochał. Znalazł też fotografię, którą zrobił Kurtowi w Breadstix. Trzymał na nim kubek kawy, puszczając oko do aparatu. Blaine nie mógł przestać się na nie patrzeć, wróciło mnóstwo wspomnień. To był wieczór, podczas którego pierwszy raz się kochali. Nie, to nie może być koniec. Ten związek był dla Blaine'a zbyt ważny, żeby go zakończyć. Ale co może zrobić? Przecież dopuścił się zdrady.

Nagle usłyszeli dzwonek, oznajmiający wyjście na scenę.Przybili sobie piątki, zagrzewając do walki. Blaine był niesamowicie podekscytowany tymi zawodami, cieszył się, że może znów zaśpiewać ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Tuż przed wejściem na scenę po raz ostatni przeglądnął się w lustrze, poprawiając marynarkę i włosy. Kolejny dzownek zadzwonił, a chłopaki poklepali go przyjaźnie po plecach. Okej, Blaine Warbler. Pora wygrać te zawody! Wybiegł na scenę, a muzyka zaczęła grać. Na widowni siedziało mnóstwo ludzi, tak właściwie, to nie mógł nikogo rozpoznać. Światło dawało strasznie po oczach. Nie zważając na to, zaczęto występ; chłopaki zdecydowali zaśpiewać szybszą wersję _Diamonds_ Rihanny. Blaine nie był jej wielkim fanem, ale Jeff upierał się, żeby wykonać właśnie tą piosenkę. Blaine dostał solo, tak jak za dawnych czasów.

_"Shine bright like a diamond.."_

Rozbrzmiały pierwsze wersy, z prowadzącym głosem Blaine'a. W tle chłopaki gwizdali, tworząc muzykę. Warblersi rzadko kiedy używali podkładów muzycznych. Wszyscy uwielbiali słuchać dźwięków, które potrafili wytworzyć własnymi głosami.

_"Find light in the beautiful sea  
I choose to be happy  
You and I, you and I  
We're like diamonds in the sky_

_You're a shooting star I see  
A vision of ecstasy  
When you hold me, I'm alive  
We're like diamonds in the sky"_

Widownia oszalała; wszyscy wstali, klaskając. Chłopaki też świetnie się bawili. Tańczyli, śpiewali. Robili to, co kochali. Blaine przyzwyczaił się do dających po oczach reflektorów i wreszcie zaczął rozgladać się po widowni. Przyszło sporo ludzi z McKinley, zauważył pana Schuestera. Spodziewał się także New Directions, ale nie mógł ich zauważyć. Może rozgrzewają się przed wystepem, pomyślał chłopak. Wreszcie skończyli Diamonds, zaśpiewali jeszcze _Somewhere Only We Know._ Ostatnią piosenką miała być _Part of Me_ autorstwa Katy Perry. Nagle czas się zatrzymał, Blaine stracił jakąkolwiek kontrolę. W drzwiach, na których akurat zawiesił wzrok, zobaczył Kurta. Stał, zasłonięty okularami. Rozmawiał z Brittany. Nie miał pojęcia, co on tutaj robi. Przecież powiniem być w Nowym Jorku! Blaine był w szoku, ale jednocześnie ogarnęła go radość: zobaczył miłość swojego życia, za którą tak bardzo tęsknił.

"Blaine!"  
"Blaine, do cholery, co jest?"

Nagle usłyszał za sobą głosy zdenerwowanych chłopaków. Zorientował się, że z tego wszystkiego przestał śpiewać. W jednej chwili zwładnęło nim tysiące myśli: kontynuować występ? Zbiec ze sceny? I tak stracimy punkty, przez to, co zrobiłem. Muzyka grała coraz ciszej, ale on nadal wpatrywał się w Kurta. Chłopak popatrzył się na scenę, zdziwiony, że tak nagle przerwano występ. Tak, wiedział, że Blaine występuje z Warblersami i nic z tego nie zrozumiał. Przyszedł tu na chwilę, chciał zostać niezauważony. Niestety, stało się. Blaine złapał wzrok Kurta, mając wilgotne oczy. Setki ludzi znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu odwróciło wzrok, szukając punktu, na który patrzył solista The Warblers. Kurt poczuł na sobie setki spojrzeń, nie wiedzących, co się dzieje. Zakręciło mu się w głowie. Poczuł, że musi jak najszybciej opuścić budynek.


	2. Chapter 2

Już nic i nikt nie mógł uratować występu. Warblersi, słynący z perfekcyjnie dopracowanych występów, polegli. Blaine zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Muzyka dawno przestała grać, a on gwałtownie zbiegł ze sceny. Setki głów odwróciło się w stronę wyjścia, gdzie chłopak zmierzał. Kiedy w końcu drzwi się zatrzasnęły, rozległy się szmery i szumy wśród widowni. Warblersi wiedzieli, po co, a raczej do kogo Blaine zmierza, więc postanowili kontynuować swój niefortunny występ.

Blaine wybiegł z budynku i poczuł ostre, jesienne powietrze. Przeszedł go dreszcz spowodowany emocjami. Nie obchodziło go zimno, jakie panowało na zewnątrz. Zacisnął pięści, skupiając się. Ten moment miał już zaplanowany od dawna. Oczywiście nie bezczynne stanie na dworze przy minusowej temperaturze, lecz rozmowę z Kurtem. Desperacko zaczął oglądać się za znajomą sylwetką lub znanym samochodem. Widoczność była słaba, ale Blaine pobiegł przed siebie. Kurt wyszedł niedawno, więc musiał być gdzieś tutaj, prawda? Chłopak obiegł cały parking, niestety, bez skutku. Wbiegł z powrotem do budynku i usłyszał odgłosy dochodzące z auli. Nie przejął się nimi za bardzo i pobiegł w stronę schodów. Przebiegł kilka pięter, po czym wyczerpany, usiadł na stopniu, rozluźniając krawat i chowając twarz w dłonie. Co, jeśli to wszystko nie ma większego sensu? Kurt mógł mu już nigdy nie wybaczyć. Zdrada jest zdradą. Nagle usłyszał rozmowę dwóch mężczyzn, którzy schodzili na dół. Blaine wcale nie miał ochoty podsłuchiwać, ale pierwsze zdanie od razu go zaniepokoiło.

-Nie ogarniam, jak można wyglądać tak pedalsko.

-Chłopie, jak w ogóle można być pedałem?! Co to za "styl" życia? Widziałeś jego ciuchy? Jakby wyszedł prosto z jakiegoś cholernego butiku. I te włosy, postawione na żela - powiedział drugi, kiedy byli tylko parę kroków za Blejnem. Omijając go, pierwszy z nich niby potknął się, wpadając na Warblersa. Nie powiedział "przepraszam".

-Umm, to bolało- chłopak dotknął swoich pleców.

-Ojej, zraniłem twoje gejowskie plecki? Cholera, to jest jakieś posrane miejsce dla homosów! Najpierw ten w kiblu, teraz drugi. Chłopie, na kilometr czuć od ciebie pedalstwem-cwaniak wskazał na jego włosy, przylizane żelem, po czym oboje się zaśmiali. Blaine nie zwracał uwagi na obelgi, był do nich przyzwyczajony. W jednej sekundzie przed oczami stanęły mu wszystkie sceny z Columbia School, do której uczęszczał przed Dalton. Na wspomnienie tego miejsca przechodziły go ciarki, a w gardle rosła wielka gula.

-Jeżeli go tylko dotknęliście - Blaine nagle oprzytomniał, zdając sobie sprawę, że Kurt był w niebezpieczeństwie. Ekstrawaganckie ubrania, perfekcyjnie wystylizowana fryzura? Ten opis idealnie pasował do tego chłopaka.

-Łohooooho, patrz, pewnie są razem! - powiedział łysol, który wcześniej wpadł na Blejna.

-Stary, lepiej biegnij do swojego chłopaczka, w kiblu jest dużo miejsca, wystarczająco, aby się popieprzyć- zawtórował mu drugi i oboje wybuchnęli okropnym śmiechem. Blaine znowu zacisnął pięści, a w środku niego aż się gotowało. Jednak wiedział, czym może się zakończyć zadzieranie z takimi ludźmi. Po prostu odwrócił się i pobiegł w stronę męskich toalet.

-Biegnij, gejuszku! Twój chłopak już tam na ciebie czeka! - usłyszał za plecami. Odnajdując toaletę, wbiegł do niej, zastając ukochaną osobę. Widząc go, poczuł to ciepłe uczucie w brzuchu. Coś w rodzaju motyli, ale z podwojoną siłą. To nie było tylko zakochanie. To było desperackie pożądanie chłopaka, który znaczył dla niego wszystko. Kurt siedział w kącie, z zaczerwienionymi oczami i chusteczką przyłożoną do nosa. Płakał. Włosy były potargane, a na jego koszuli dał się zauważyć plamy krwi. Widząc Blejna, Kurt podniósł wzrok, po czym znowu go opuścił. Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Słowa były zbędne w tym momencie.. Żaden z nich tak naprawdę nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

-Mój licealny koszmar powrócił - po chwili wyszeptał Kurt. Na te słowa Blaine zareagował spontanicznie; przypomniał sobie chwile, kiedy postawił się Karofskyiemu, raz porządnie obrywając.

-Kurt..- chłopak wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę, chcąc dotknąć chłopaka, ale odpuścił, wracając do rzeczywistości i do wydarzeń z ostatniego okresu. - Ty krwawisz. Daj, pomogę ci - chciał opatrzyć mu nos, który najwidoczniej był złamany.

-NIE! - usłyszał w odpowiedzi. -Nie potrzebna mi pomoc. Zostanę tu do końca mojego życia w tych samych ciuchach. Nie mam nawet po co żyć. Byłem głupi, myśląc, że mogę zmienić świat. To się nigdy nie skończy, wiesz? Liceum mam za sobą, ale na świecie jest więcej takich ludzi.

-Nie zostawię cię tutaj- w normalnej sytuacji Blaine złapałby go za rekę, mówiąc, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że przetrwają to razem. Cóż. Teraz nic nie było pewne. Kurt w końcu popatrzył w oczy Blejna, ale gdy tylko ten chciał nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy, Kurt zamknął oczy. Krzywił się z bólu.

-Nie pojadę nigdzie. Zaraz występują New Directions, a ja obiecałem Brittany, że będę na widowni. Potrzebują czyjegoś wsparcia - powiedział, a Blaine przez chwilę zapomniał, że ma na sobie marynarkę Dalton. A więc to była ironia, Kurcie? Wtedy kolejny raz poczuł się jak zdrajca. Zdrajca w oczach Kurta.

-Oni na pewno zrozumieją.. Kurt, mówię poważnie. Twój nos nie wygląda najlepiej, lekarz musi cię oglądnąć. To dla twojego dobra. Zauf.. umm. Chodźmy - pomógł chłopakowi się podnieść. -Poza tym.. wątpię, żebyś chciał być oglądanym przez ludzi w takim stroju- Blaine zaśmiał się, wskazując na koszulę Kurta. Ten wręczył mu marynarke, którą trzymał na kolanach i przeglądnął się w lustrze. Cholera, pomyślał.

-Cholera- tym razem powiedział na głos, ale nie chodziło mu o koszulę. Właśnie usłyszał śmiech Blejna. Śmiech, który tak bardzo kochał i za którym tak bardzo tęsknił.

Cholera.


End file.
